


That Summer We Weren't Lonely

by ThatWritR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, I love this pairing okay, Idiots in Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkward dorks, no angst cuz I can't do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritR/pseuds/ThatWritR
Summary: Annie Leonhart surely didn't think summer vacation could be so memorable.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	That Summer We Weren't Lonely

Annie held pained a yell between her teeth as she tumbled out of her second-story window and smacked to the ground. She rolled to her feet, allowing a small moment of recovery before breaking out into a sprint towards her bike that was leaned up against the house. 

_“How did you find this spot?” Annie said suddenly, causing the girl ahead of her to jump and slam her book closed. It was a cool little area, down a weathered path and just through some trees. In Annie’s opinion, it held the best view of the ocean._

_“It’s rude to sneak up on people you know!” Her stormy grey eyes peered into Annie as she placed a hand on her heart. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”_

_Annie scoffed, “It’s also rude to just invade someone’s personal hideout.”_

_The girl quirked a brow, “Personal?”_

_“Yea.” Annie said, pointing to a tree with her name etched across it._

_“Annie, hmm….” The girl had turned away by then. “Well Annie, I think you’ll just have to make do with sharing for now.” She opened up her book again and continued reading as if the short blonde behind her had just disappeared._

_Annie bit her tongue to stop profanities from escaping and grumbled, this was the start of a war._

The sun just barely kissed the horizon. A cool breeze from the ocean flowed into her as she sped down the hill. The stray hairs of her bun danced and tickled her neck, encouraging her to continue at a fast pace. She loved the feel of the wind hitting her face, it gave her such a rush that she could ignore her burning lungs and legs, this was the hardest she rode that whole entire summer. (A whole workout indeed.)

She passed Reiner’s house sometime ago. The boy was probably inside eating dinner or messing around with some videogame. She would soon pass by Bertholdt’s house too. She giggled to herself just thinking of the memories from those two. Her childhood friends.

Like the time Reiner fell flat on his butt and nearly broke his arm trying to climb the tree in Bertholdt’s front yard. Or the time she picked up on Bertholdt’s massive crush on Reiner, his cheeks had gone so red when she confronted him, it was hilarious and a little cruel to tease him. And probably that time when Reiner was trying to impress them at the rope swing by the shore but his leg got caught and he flopped in the water. Annie’s first instinct then was to laugh hysterically while Bert jumped in to pull him out. 

_“I’m telling you guys, she’s infuriating!” Annie paced around back and forth in front of the boys who sat cross-legged and listening intently. “First she had the audacity to find my spot and use it!”_

_“Then we met again at the beach and I accidentally got a little of her book wet, and you know what she did to me?” Annie abruptly turned around and looked pointedly. “She threw me in the water!”_

_Reiner giggled when she said that, and she shot him a glare. “I should have kicked her ass. Why didn't I kick her ass?” Annie groaned, folding her arms._

_“I think worst of all though, we talked and had too much in common. It's gross.”_

_Bertholdt looked at her and let out a sigh. He shook his head side to side offering a small knowing smile, and his eyes glinted like he was hiding something._

Annie couldn’t tell what it had been at the time. She remembers growing irritated just thinking about it, but now she realizes.

Bertholdt _knew_ all along. 

He read her like a book before she even knew it herself, and _long_ before she’d ever admit it to herself.

But now, as the summer comes to a close and she thinks about it, the difference between her now and then is extremely laughable. That Mikasa had a funny way of shaking up her world and bringing out a strange part of her, in just little time too.

Never in a million years did Annie think, she would fall by the end of summer.

_“My parents died years ago.” Her expression was blank, and Annie wondered how._

_“S-Sorry.” Annie froze, not knowing what to say._

_“It’s okay really, I’ve long accepted it now.” Mikasa let out a small chuckle. “I got adopted that same year, but I still go to visit my uncle. He just moved here.”_

_Annie shook her head in acknowledgment. There were many nights, just sitting in Annie’s hideout, listening to the gentle hum of the waves and feeling the soft light from the moon shine down on them. They rather enjoyed each other’s company, and even shared much about themselves. Mikasa had an easy aura around her that just made it so much easier for Annie to actually talk, and even tell her about herself. She felt herself blushing at the thought._

And now, Mikasa is leaving tomorrow, and she’ll be damned if she let’s her leave without saying goodbye first.

Her bike skidded to a halt, riling up dirt as it did so. She quickly abandoned it and maneuvered between the trees, to the spot where they first met. _To the spot where they shared a little too many intimate moments without realizing_ The girl was already there, sitting down and staring out into the ocean.

“Pretty sure I aged a couple years waiting for you.” Mikasa teased. “You’re a little late don’t you think? I’m sure Levi is expecting me to be home soon.”

Annie bit her lip. She was partly at fault, she’d just got into an argument with her father a little before she decided to jump out a window. For whatever reason her teenage brain told her that was the best means of escape. She was surely going to have to face the man when she returned. “Sorry, about that. I got kinda… held up.”

“It’s alright, but I have something for you. Before I go.” She ambled over to the girl. “Close your eyes.”

Annie did so. She felt the raven-haired girl press something into her palms. Her hands lingered and Annie reveled in their warmth. They were a perfect fit in her own and just the right temperate to combat her overly cold palms. Butterflies rose in her stomach.

“And also…” Mikasa’s voice was just above a whisper. Annie was going to inquire but suddenly soft lips met her own. She let out a surprised gasp and warmth rose to her cheeks. They stayed there for a moment, locked in time. To finally feel, and taste, Mikasa had her stomach doing flips, her brain short circuiting and her heart beating just a little too fast. Safe to say, it was so much more than the way Annie had imagined it. The girl pulled away, speedily burrowing her face into the scarf around her neck. 

“I- probably should go now, you know packing to do and all that jazz.” Her cheeks were crimson and her voice was just a little bit higher as she spoke. “I’ll see you later, Annie.” She walked past the girl and towards the weathered trail. 

Annie put her fingers to her lips. She clutched the items in her hand tightly, turning to face the girl who had already made great progress down the trail. (And just stole her first kiss.)

“Mikasa!” She yelled. The ravenette looked over her shoulder. “You better come back next summer you hear me?” 

Mikasa smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry, I will!”

She continued watching until Mikasa couldn’t be seen anymore, then she stared down into her hands. There was a bracelet composed of Annie’s favorite colors and a little slip of paper. She unfolded it and read aloud.

_In just a single summer, I had the pleasure of meeting you._

_And I think it’s safe to say, in just a single summer I also fell for you too._

_-M_

Annie’s heart fluttered again and the heat from before rose to her cheeks. She read it once more, and _damn_ it felt like summer couldn’t come back fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy partners im back on my mikannie bs here's a fic I didn't read over before posting
> 
> constructive criticism wanted I think
> 
> yea so anyways hope you enjoyed the read


End file.
